Destruction
by Future Memory
Summary: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."


Stefan is off the rails and Elena turned her humanity switch off. Not a good combination. They are hard to deal with one at the time, dealing with them together is more than impossible.

They're too strong, too fast, too careless, and most importantly - they do not care at all. They're having too much fun, which makes them impossible to stop. When they were alone in their emptiness, there were times when they felt lonely, isolated and, even though they refused to admit, sad. They were vulnerable and provided a chance to pull them back, even silently begged for it. Now, they're keeping each other company in their own madness. They're keeping each other on float, in ecstasy, because to them, everything seems like a dream. Together they have no time to escape towards the reality.

They're each others worst enemy in a state like this, but they do not recognize the heaviness of their own actions.

She's walking around the house half naked, not bothering with the clothes anymore, because he would rip it off of her the very moment he saw her in it. He owns her, and she owns him, and they're not anyone's but each others.

He enjoys ripping off the material of her panties almost as much as he loves ripping off his victims, hearing the tearing of their flesh, the sound of their heart slowing down, and the sound of the last breath as it leaves their body. He wonders, knowing a human brain is still active some time after the death occurs, can they perceive what's going on to them even after their heart stops beating.

If there's a thing he enjoys more than killing, it's watching her kill. Hearing her fangs tear through someones skin, her slurps, her intoxicating eyes when she raises her look up from her victim to him.

She calls for one of the mindless puppets, and a tall woman with fair skin and dark hair, in her early twenties, gets from the couch and walks over to her with a smile on her face. She always compels them to smile as they walk into the death.

She's standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but her lacy, black panties and a matching bra, waiting for the woman to stand before her. Once she does, Elena uncompels her, bringing her to reality, because she likes to hear them scream. She likes to see their faces twist into horror when they see the area around her eyes surrounded by black veins, when they realize she's a monster and when they remember what monsters do to poor, defenseless girls.

Because unlike Stefan, who gets lost in the taste of blood, who likes to empty the person like a human would empty a glass of cold water after fatigue, Elena feeds on their emotions to satisfy her hunger. The look in their eyes, the sound they make is what brings her satisfaction. She loves to smell fear on them. Stefan is constantly thirsty, trying to quench his thirst by creating more thirst, and she's addicted to taking their feelings away, just like hers were taken away from her.

She sinks her fangs into the woman's neck, finding out that her skin is incredibly thin, and as the woman screams the corners of her lips curve into a smile. Blood starts pouring down her chest, onto her stomach and finally, down her legs. Both of them are messy eaters which is probably why their house turned into a graveyard.

Stefan laughs as Elena squeezes the woman like she's trying to pump more blood out of her, and Elena gives him an inviting look. He gets up from the sofa on which he was sitting on and gets down on his knees in front of Elena. He starts licking the blood from her skin, first her legs, then her stomach and finally, her chest. Elena offers him the other side of the woman's neck and he bites into it, sucking the last drops of blood from her body. He doesn't care there's not more, that's not what he's hungry for anyway.

As they drink from the same body they feel connected, they feel a rush going through their bodies, certain kind of electricity that's not there when they feed alone.

They both let go of the body at the same time and it falls on the ground. They smile at each other before he tears her bra and panties in half, like they're made out of nothing, and rips them off of her body. He kisses every inch of her skin, and she giggles when she feels his tongue in the every corner of her body. He's tasting her, and she knows he likes the taste of her way more than he loves the taste of killing, and such a selfish fact gives her satisfaction.

He thrusts into her deeply, fast, roughly. Hungrily. She's still his Elena, but she's no longer delicate, so he doesn't treat her as such. He treats her with as much roughness as she wants to get treated. His hands are on her ass, squeezing her, and his lips on her chest, still licking the blood off of it. She keeps on squeezing around him, knowing it can drive him wild. She makes him raise his head up and look into her eyes as he keeps on thrusting into her deeper, wilder.

They turned Mystic Falls into their own playground, but when the cat is wide awake, mice hide in their holes. They know people are not stupid, and when they notice the increase of deaths they become more careful, which is when they leave the town for some time. To make people feel safe again, to give them a reason to not worry.

They like to play games, which sometimes infuriate Elena. When she sees him with other girls, even though she knows he sees them as nothing more than a meal, jealousy surges through her. She quits with the games and snaps their necks in front of him to prove a point, which brings out a smirk to his face.

"Just because I don't care anymore, doesn't mean I don't care about you," she always tells him in those times.

They don't say they love each other anymore, they show it. She is his obsession, his most pricey possession, favorite victim, dangerous attraction and the love of his life in the most self destroying way. He's her constant reminder of everything she is, he's the stain on her soul and a never ending craving.

He fucks her until she pleads him to stop, and he stops until she begs him for more. Then he holds her in his arms so she doesn't break. He even wipes the tears she sheds once a year, at the anniversary of her brothers death, but they never talk about it.

She slashes her wrist with her fingernail, and then does the same to his. She presses her wrist against his lips, and then attacks his with her lips. They experience a feeling there's not enough words or pictures in the world to describe.

He kills to heal her. He lets himself feel for her. He throws her only so he can catch her. He hurts her only to watch her bleed, and he bruises her only so he can heal her.

And she lets him do all of those things because she loves him in a way love was never described before.

**D** is for their _demons_.

**E** is for the _enemies_ they have become with the world.

**S** is for the _satisfaction_ they feel.

**T** is for how _transparent_ the world is.

**R** is for the _roughness_ on the edges of their hearts.

**U** is for the _ugliness_ of their actions.

**C** is for the _coal_ in which their souls turned into.

**T** is for the _tact_ with which they kill.

**I** is for the _innocent_ look in her eyes.

And **N** is for the _noble_ way in which they love, a way no one could ever understand.

They destroyed each other and in destruction they found salvation.


End file.
